The Song of their Hearts
by Charanime
Summary: Mikan is an aspiring singer. She became totally popular because of her bestfriend Hotaru. Please read,.,. I sucked at summaries... Sorry. Hope you like it
1. The Surprise Concert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ The Song of their Hearts ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikan is a 17 year-old teenager who was an aspiring singer and is currently working in a music bar. Even though she doesn't have voice lessons, she can sing very well. Also she is very beautiful. She was a goddess to be exact. And because she's a talent many costumers would like to request different songs. She is good in playing musical instruments too like piano and guitar. And because she was a student the management of the bar has her from 5 in the afternoon until 9 in the evening so that she will have a time to her homework and if she has an exam she will be out early. And this evening for her last performance she was asked to sing the song Everything I Own as requested from the audience<p>

(Everything I Own – Vanessa Hudgens Version in Bandslam)

Ooooohhh, ohhhhhh

You sheltered me from harm.  
>Kept me warm, kept me warm<br>You gave my life to me  
>Set me free, set me free<br>The finest years I ever knew  
>Were all the years I had with you<p>

I would give anything I own,  
>Give up my life, my heart, my home.<br>I would give everything I own,  
>Just to have you once again.<p>

You taught me how to love,  
>What its of, what its of.<br>You never said too much,  
>But still you showed the way,<br>And I knew from watching you.  
>Nobody else could ever know<br>a part of me that can't let go.

I would give anything I own,  
>Give up my life, my heart, my home.<br>I would give everything I own  
>Just to have you once again.<br>Just to have you once again.

Is there someone you know,  
>Your loving them so,<br>But taking them all for granted.  
>You may lose them one day,<br>Someone takes them away,  
>And they don't hear the words you long to say<p>

I would give anything I own,  
>Give up my life, my heart, my home.<br>I would give everything I own  
>Just to have you.<p>

I gotta have you

(**A/N: **Mikan singing with the open and close parenthesis and the second voices w/out parenthesis)

I would give anything I own, (Everything I own)  
>Give up my life, my heart, my home. (My own, my own)<br>I would give everything I own (Everything Everything I own)  
>Just to have you. (Just to have you)<p>

Then the crowd goes wild and joined Mikan and the band in singing the song

(Crowd w/ Mikan)

I would give anything I own,  
>Give up my life, my heart, my home.<p>

I would give anything I own,  
>Give up my life, my heart, my home.<br>I would give!

(Mikan)

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Everything, Everything I own

Everything, Everything I own

Everything, Everything I own

Everything, Everything I…

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Ooooooownnn!

My oooown

The audience erupted with applause they shouted and cheered Mikan and the band. They really enjoyed the song. After Mikan sang she bowed and said thank you to the audience and the audience cheered again and gave her very deafening applause. Mikan gave them a warm smile, waved to the audience and exited the stage.

**Backstage/ Dressing Room:**

Mikan met with the manager of the bar and also her best friend Hotaru Imai who was very happy to have Mikan in the bar. Hotaru greeted her best friend with a hug and congratulated her.

"Congratulations! You did a great job! The crowd really liked you performance." said Hotaru with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Hotaru. Hehe.. Oh! Can I go now it's almost nine and I have homework to finish" Mikan said. Hotaru let her go and before Mikan went out Hotaru added "Be early tomorrow because we have some special guest." "Okay! Bye! See you!" Mikan replied and rushed outside and went straight home.

**At the House/Mikan's House:**

"Tadaima!" (**A/N:** Tadaima means I'm home) then she rushed upstairs and went to her study table to answer her assignments when her Grandfather knocked on her door.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Mikan" called her grandfather. "Hai! I'm coming" said Mikan and then opened the door.

"I brought you your dinner. You must be hungry of all those work there in the bar" said her grandfather. Mikan gladly took the food and put it in the table. "Thanks Ojiisan! I'm gonna eat it after I finish my work." said Mikan but her grandfather disagreed of what had Mikan said.

"No Mikan, eat it now so you can concentrate. I know you didn't eat your dinner there." said her grandfather. "Okay I'm gonna eat it if that makes you happy" Mikan said with a pout on her face. Mikan knew that her grandfather was only worried about her. She promised to her grandfather that she will it in inside her room, so after her grandfather was gone she slowly closed the door and started eating her dinner. Suddenly her phone rang. She found out that it was Anna her mother's secretary who was calling her.

"Hello? Anna? Why are you calling so late? Is something wrong with Okaasan?" Mikan asked Anna. "No, there's nothing wrong with her but actually she asked me to tell you something." Anna said. "Why are you the one telling me. Can't she call me?" Mikan asked. "She was busy these past few days Ms. Mikan so she can't call you for now." "So, what did she want you to tell me?" asked Mikan to Anna. "Ms. Mikan, she found out that your working as a singer in a music bar there in Japan and she said that you should stop working there. She only wants you to concentrate on your studies. She's worried about you because being a working student is hard" Anna said. "Oh! But don't worry I can handle it. Please tell Okaasan that I'm okay and she shouldn't worry about me. To tell you the truth I'm actually having fun with my work so there's nothing to worry about. Is that all Okaasan wants to tell me?" Mikan told Anna. "Yes, that's all she wants to tell you." "Okay! Just tell her I said Hi and I love her. Bye!" "Ch-chotto matte! Ms. Mikan…" just then the line was cut. Mikan sighed and turned to her assignment but before she could start answering her phone rang again.

**Phone Conversation:**

**Mikan**: Anna I told you that…

**Hotaru**: Hn! This is Hotaru Baka!

**Mikan**: Oh! Gomen Hotaru, I thought you were Anna.. hehehehe.. So what's up?

**Hotaru**: Hn. Whatever so as you know we have special guests tomorrow and I…

**Mikan**: Yeah, you told me already..

**Hotaru**: I'm not finished yet you baka! Okay so..

**Mikan**: Hotaru who are those visitors? Why are they so important?

**Hotaru**: Stop asking questions and stop interrupting me. Listen first okay?

**Mikan**: Gomenasai Hotaru.

**Hotaru**: Okay so I forgot to tell you that the event will be a concert and you have to pick special song for tomorrow's event.

**Mikan**: Special Song? Concert? Are you serious?

**Hotaru**: Yeah, it will be a concert so you have to prepare because many people will be there and they will be watching you.

**Mikan: **B-but I-I'm not yet ready. I have to really prepare for that.

**Hotaru**: Yes! I know. But knowing your skills it will be a great, successful and wonderful evening just like you did earlier. So be ready and just deal with it.

**Mikan**: O-okay. But one more thing…

**Hotaru**: What is it?

**Mikan**: Who are your special visitors?

**Hotaru**: I'm not going to tell you or else it will not be a surprise anymore. Okay so Ja!

**Mikan**: Ch-chotto matte Hotaru what do you mean surprise?

But eventually Hotaru hang up the phone before answering Mikan. Mikan was really curious. 'What does she mean? And who are Hotaru's special guests and why are they so special to her?' Mikan thought. She then noticed the time it was 11:00 o' clock so she then finished her work, fixed the table and went to bed.

**The Next Day….**

Mikan hurriedly went to the music bar and was surprised to see that the bar was totally decorated and was not on its usual setting. There were no tables only chairs that were aligned by rows, the chairs were also decorated. It was wonderful. 'So, those guests of Hotaru are really special. She even prepared for it' Mikan thought. Hotaru approached her "So, have you decided on what to sing tonight?" Uh.. Hai, can I use the piano?" "Hai! Of course you can" "Okay Thanks. See you later I just need to practice a little bit." "Okay! See yah!". Then Mikan rushed to where the grand piano and then practiced. Meanwhile the special guest that Hotaru has been waiting for arrived. Yes, it's none other than the hot boy band called Black Alice band. This band has 4 members namely Ruka Nogi, Tsubasa Andou, Yuu Tobita and of course the one and only Natsume Hyuuga. But it seems he's not around. "Hey! Where's Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked. "Gomen Imai, but Natsume is still on his World Tour so he can't come" Ruka answered. They are group but Natsume was the hottest and the most popular among them and also because he was the guitarist and vocalist of the band. "Hn. Well take your seat at the VIP section its at the front so that you can hear and see things clearly" Hotaru said. The 3 band members nodded. "And by the way you have to be careful so that no one can recognize you. You all know what would happen if they see you." Hotaru warned them. The 3 put on their best disguises to hide their real identity. Then after a few minutes the curtains were up and the crowd started to clap their hands and shouted. Then the host of the night appeared on the stage."Good Evening minna-san!" the host greeted the audience and then the crown responded with a shout and a clap. They are now very excited to watch the special concert that the bar prepared.

**Backstage:**

"Have you seen Mikan?" Hotaru asked one of her employee when she found out that Mikan was not in the room where the piano was placed. "Iie, I didn't see her Miss Imai" Hotaru was very worried because Mikan was supposed to be the first to perform and she's on in 5 minutes. But 5 minutes passed and our brunette was nowhere to be found so Hotaru then decided to replace Mikan. "Hey! I thought Mikan will be the first to perform" asked Nonoko one of the employees of the music bar. "Yeah! But that baka suddenly disappeared" said Hotaru angrily. "What! Mikan was…." Nonoko was about to shout when Hotaru shushed her. "Don't shout or other people might notice that Mikan is not here" Nonoko nodded and shut her mouth. "Let's wait for that Baka, I know she's still coming". A few minutes later Mikan arrived panting, sweats covered her face. "Gomen Hota -_pant-_ ru -_pant-_" Mikan said panting."Where have you been baka? I thought you were practicing and why did you suddenly disappeared?" Mikan finally caught her breath and answered Hotaru. "I'm sorry Hotaru, I was just looking for this." She showed Hotaru a golden locket. Hotaru then noticed it and smiled "So you still haven't forgotten him?" Mikan smiled and nodded. "Okay, so you're on in a few minutes. Good Luck" Hotaru said "Hai! Thanks Hotaru!" Mikan then stepped on to the stage. The grand piano was already placed on its position. Then the host introduced Mikan. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Ms. Mikan Sakura". The audience applauded ad shouted Mikan's name. Mikan then went near the piano started to play it and at the same time started to sing.

(A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton)

Making my way downtown

Walking fast Faces passed  
>And I'm home bound<p>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way Making my way<br>Through the crowd

And I need you And I miss you  
>And now I wonder...<p>

If I could fall Into the sky  
>Do you think time Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could Just see you  
>Tonight<p>

It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder  
>If you ever<br>Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in your  
>Precious memories<p>

'Cause I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could Just see you  
>Tonight<p>

And I, I  
>Don't want to let you know<br>I, I  
>Drown in your memory<br>I, I  
>Don't want to let this go<br>I, I  
>Don't...<p>

Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast Faces passed<br>And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making my way  
>Through the crowd<p>

And I still need you  
>And I still miss you<br>And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass us by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you...<p>

If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could Just see you

If I could Just hold you Tonight

After she sang the audience applauded and shouted Mikan's name the crowd really liked her performance. Mikan thanked the audience, waved to her fans and bowed. On the other hand the Black Alice Band Members went to the backstage after the performance to talk to Hotaru about 'something' that of course Mikan doesn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi Guys this is my second story hope you like it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. So stay tuned.**

**Please Review!**

**Ja ne **

**~charanime - chan**


	2. The Good News and New school

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry for the very very very late update guyzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters**

~_Flashback~_

A six year-old Mikan was soaking in the rain. She was searching for something when a raven haired boy saw her. The raven haired boy then went near Mikan. "Oi! Little girl why are you soaking in the rain?" Mikan gasped when she saw him. "A-ano.. E-eto.. (Looks down) I was searching for the locket that you gave me. I lost it. I'm sorry" Mikan then started to cry. She lost the most precious gift that she ever had. "Don't worry we'll find it" the raven haired boy then threw the umbrella and was now soaking in the rain together with Mikan. Mikan was confused she thought that the raven haired boy will be angry at her but was not. "(sniff) Y-you're not angry at me? (sniff, sniff)" "Why would I be angry I know that you didn't lost it on purpose" the raven haired boy said continuing to search for the lost locket. Mikan smiled and went on searching. After a while the raven haired boy found the locket. He gave it to Mikan. Mikan was very happy she jumped up and down. The raven haired boy put the locket on Mikan's neck. "There.. You must take care of it next time, little girl." the raven haired boy said. "Hai!... and Arigatou for finding it." Mikan said. The two of them were still soaking in the rain. "Aachoo!" the two of them sneezed at the same time. They laughed and went to get the umbrella and run off towards their own houses.

_~End of Flashback~_

After the performance Ruka and the other members of the Black Alice band went to Hotaru.

"Hotaru! We were totally impressed by that Mikan Sakura. She sang very well." Ruka said who was very shocked by the performance of Mikan.

"Yeah! She sang like an angel. And also she can make the crowd go wild." Tsubasa said with a big smile on his face.

"She's so confident. And that's what you call 'talent' right?" Yuu said as he looked at Ruka and Tsubasa.

"She's the one that we are looking for" Tsubasa said.

"I told you she's good." Hotaru interrupted with a smirk on her face. "So now can I call her in to tell the unexpected news?" she added. The guys nodded. Hotaru then called Nonoko to call Mikan.

Mikan on the other hand was in her dressing room when Nonoko came and told Mikan that Hotaru wants to talk to her. So Nonoko escorted Mikan to the place where Hotaru and the others were waiting. Nonoko knocked on the door and said "Ms. Imai. Sakura-san is here." "Okay let her in." Hotaru replied. When Mikan entered the room she saw the 3 boys sitting on the other couch in front of Hotaru. She was confused. She thought that Hotaru was alone but she was wrong. Hotaru noticed the confusion on Mikan's face. " I know that you are confused right now but please take your seat. I'll explain everything to you later." Mikan took a seat beside Hotaru. Hotaru then continued and told Mikan the _unexpected_ news. Mikan's eyes widened upon hearing the news she could not believe what she had heard. "Really, but why is it a secret then?" Mikan asked. "Because we don't want others to know that we are here, it will cause a commotion if others knew. And also we don't want others to know who will be the bands new vocalist." Ruka said with a smile creeping on his face. "So do you accept our offer to you?" Tsubasa asked Mikan. "But before you make a decision you must know that you have to transfer school so that you can have enough time to practice and stuff" Ruka said. "So in other words I must transfer to Gakuen Alice? Are you crazy? Hello it's the middle semester. I can't transfer school-" but before Mikan can continue Hotaru showed a piece of paper. Hotaru then handed the paper to Mikan, she then read it and after she asked Hotaru "How and when did you get this?" "I have my own sources so stop asking questions and prepare yourself tomorrow, end of the story." Hotaru said then walked out of the room leaving the dumbfounded Mikan and the rest of the band members.

**The Next Day...**

Mikan is preparing for the day. New school, new classmates, new teachers and new school life at Gakuen Alice. Mikan walked to the entrance of the school gate and stopped for a while "_sigh_ This is it" Mikan said to herself then entered the school. When she got in everyone was looking straight at her but just she kept on walking and didn't where she was going when suddenly she bumped to someone. "Ouch!...Oh! I'm really totally seriously sorry. I didn't see you there" Mikan said apologetically "Yeah of course you didn't see me because you were looking at your back all the time." The boy said calmly. "Your right... So I'm really sor-_(bell rings)_ Oh no! I gotta go. It's my first day of class. Bye!" Mikan bowed then started to find her classroom as soon as she can. The boy just smirked "She must be the new student that everyone is talking about" the boy thought and went towards the Sakura trees.

~ Hi again guyzzzz I'm back... hehe I'm very sorry for the very very late update, I'm kinda busy with my school works and stuff... Sp I hope you guys will like the second chapter. And please do review.. Thanks to you all... I will update as soon as I can...

~ charanime-chan


	3. Announcements Left and Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Chapter 3: Announcements Left and Right**

Mikan was out of breath when she reached the front of her new classroom. Suddenly, a person's hand went to Mikan's shoulder, she looked up and saw a blonde haired guy who was smiling at her. "Hello! You must be Sakura Mikan-chan, I'm Mr. Narumi your homeroom teacher." The guy said with a big smile. Mikan replied "Nice to meet you Narumi-sensei." "Okay so you wait here until I signaled you to come inside, are we clear Mikan-chan?" Mikan nodded and Narumi went inside.

**Inside the Classroom**

"Ohayou Minna" Narumi greeted his students. The students didn't even bother to reply so Narumi went straight to the point. "Minna I have two special announcements but first you have to stay quiet." As if on cue the students stayed quiet and were waiting for the teacher to tell the special announcements. "Okay! First announcement, There will be an Acquaintance Party this year!" Narumi said happily. A student raised his hand. "Narumi-sensei, what if we don't want to attend that party?" "Well if you don't attend you will miss half of your life because at that party the Black Alice band will perform!" And the crowd goes wild; the students were all screaming especially the girls. "Okay guys silence please, I'm not done yet, the second announcement is you have a new classmate" Narumi signaled Mikan to enter the room. When Mikan entered the room, the students all stared at her. The boys have hearts on their eyes and others were drooling. "Please introduce yourself." Narumi told Mikan. "I'm Mikan Sakura, 16 years old. Nice to meet you all I hope that we can be good friends" Mikan said and bowed. "Okay Mikan chan please take that seat on the left." Mikan obeyed and went to sit.

**Skipping class hours**

Mikan was strolling in the school grounds when she spotted a beautiful place, where she thinks she can have a peaceful lunch break. She found a garden full of Sakura Trees. After eating her lunch, she climbed one of the branches of the tree. Suddenly, her phone rang. Mikan quickly answered it and fund out that it was Ruka Nogi one of the member of the _**Black Alice**_ Band. "H-Hello Ruka-pyon? What can I do for you?" Mikan said nervously. "Mikan-chan we have an urgent meeting today the agenda of this meeting is about the upcoming Acquaintance Party. I do hope that you received the news from Narumi-sensei?" Ruka said. "Yes, I already know, so what time will be the meeting?" Mikan asked. "The meeting will start a few minutes after the class, so be there and WARNING do not be LATE!" Ruka said emphasizing the WARNING and the LATE word. "Okay, thanks for the info Ruka-pyon" Mikan said and then ended the line.

**At the Meeting**

The door swung open and there stood a brunette haired girl panting, catching her breath. "Yes _–pant-_ I made _–pant-_ it on _–pant-_ time. So let's start." Hotaru congratulated her, due to the fact that she made it on time. So they started the meeting. "So, I guess Nogi here informed everyone the agenda of this meeting. The band will be performing live and that is the time you will introduce your new member. You will sing 5 songs all-in-all and the last song will be chosen by one of the student. Of course this student will be randomly selected by the school." Hotaru announced. Seeing that the others are intently listening, she continued. "And.." Hotaru turned to Mikan who was at that time very nervous. "Mikan here will not be known as Mikan, she will be known as Shiro the new lead male vocalist" Everyone was stunned. Ruka opened his mouth to say something when he was stopped by the menacing glare of Hotaru. "Just don't ask question and keep quite if you want all to live." Ruka and the others stiffened. Hotaru then continued "Meeting Ajurned. You all may go except for Mikan." They all quickly went out leaving Mikan and Hotaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the very very late update guyz.. And sorry if this chapter is really really short.. I have this so called writers block.. So please help me to decide what songs will feature in this story.<br>Please Review.. Comments and suggestion are very much accepted. Thanks ^_^**

**~charanime-chan**


End file.
